Monster Can Love
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: I'm a monster." He says. Is it true that monsters doesn't deserved love? GaaraSaku, OneShot. Thinking of a sequel - should I?


**Made**: 26 July 2009 (I made this like, exactly NOW)  
**Dislcaimer**: I do not own the characters or Naruto, but I wish I own Gaara, haha! No, no long disclaimer, sorry, lol.

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4 if you like.

* * *

He stirs around, sweat drenching his face as his face scrunched.

_Blood, blood, blood everywhere… there's lots of people blood on his hand, makes him feels dirty. Then he look up to find his mother smiling but then blood starts to come from her mouth, eyes, everywhere! He screamed and falls to his knees, feeling helpless. But his sand act differently. It attacks another one, comes the other one, and another until he could smell the iron and gagged. All of these guilt wash of him until he wants to vomit._

_Just then he falls into the deepest pit he's ever been… fear. He never feels fear, nor is he too numb to feel it?_

_He starts to run and run until he's out of breath, but his feet keep running. He choked and he falls to the ground, scratching his side but he doesn't feel pain. He feels the blood on his cheek and look at its red color, just like his hair. Those people keep coming, calling him monster._

_"Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster." It chimed like bell inside his mind, suffocating him. He grips his head as he screamed, but no sound. Quiet, lonely, quiet, just the wind slightly brushing his skin._

_He looks up and sees his uncle face, smiling but his lips formed a word. "Monster."_

_Then it changes slightly – still the same smile – but different face. It starts to form from its jaw line, then the nose start to form and the hair changes to pink. The warm smile slowly faded into a cold smirk as the words being repeated. "Monster." It said. "You're a Monster, Gaara, you're nothing but a freak."_

_Suddenly, there's a hole under him and he falls. Dark, everywhere dark, he can't see. He tries to scream but there's only numbness and silence._

He gasped with no sound as he woke up. Droplets of sweat formed on his forehead and face. He looks at the form beside him – pink hair, soft lips, white skin, and long eyelashes. He shakes his head and decided to take some air before he sleep again – that is, _if_ he could sleep. He's not sure if he ever wants to see that nightmare again. It may come back since it's his past, the past he wished long forgotten.

He grabs some decent clothes and then jump to the roof, staring at the stars. Just then, when he slowly relaxed with the silence surrounding him, he hears a voice and presence of someone near him.

"Gaara?" A voice calls out. "What are you doing here?" Sakura pops from under the roof and look at him.

"Nothing." He replied.

She decided to join him and sit next to him while watching the stars. She lean back and lying on the roof, scanning her surroundings. For a moment she feels the scene is too quiet, not until Gaara spoke up. He asks, "Aren't you ashamed of me?"

"Why?" She felt somewhat offended by his question. _How can he think so lowly of himself?_ She mentally asked herself.

"Because I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." She replied.

"Yes I am, and I don't deserve love."

Sakura sighed, "You just have another nightmare, is it?" When he doesn't respond, she continues, "Everyone deserves love, Gaara. It just a matter of how you look at it and if you want to accept it or not." She said. For a moment there's silence before she slid over to him and touches his cheek, makes him look at her. She smiles, "You already have love, Gaara."

He leaned to her touch as he closes his eyes and sighed, "Don't ever leave me, Sakura. Please, promise me."

"I promise." She said while kissing his nose. She leaned in and kisses him lightly on the lips before a hand went over her waist and hugs her in a tight embrace. He drowns himself in the scent of strawberry and inhaled deeply. He put his forehead against hers and sigh full of contentment. It's been four years they're together, it's been four years she healed him, it's been four years she's there for him, and it's been four years she teaches him how to love.

They watch at the stars before she snuggle to him, "Oh, and Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I love you." She said before she drifted to sleep.

The red haired man stops to stare at the stars and look at his dear wife. He smiles and kissed her forehead before he hold her and lift her bridal style to go back to their room. He put her on the bed and took one last glance at the moon before he smiles softly, _depends on how you look at it yes? Well, I think it's not that bad._

And he drifted to sleep with her in his embrace.

* * *

**Note**: Uhh, yeah, GaaraSaku. This is the first time I made a story about them, hha.. kinda weird since I like SasuSaku, but I like GaaraSaku too. I'm sorry if it's cheesy or what, or those misspelled words and grammar problems - just stop, I can't do anything with it. It's almost three months I didn't go to school and learn my english, bleh. Oh, btw, just bought some new roller-blades! XD

P.S I'm thinking about making a sequel.. but I'm not sure.

- animchan


End file.
